


Day 3 – Winter

by moshimichi



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reiji doesn't like the cold lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Winter dates have their perks.





	Day 3 – Winter

Snow fell lightly, the air cold and crisp in the winter morning. The sky was cloudy today, a bit grey and dim as the sun was obscured by the floating bundles of water up there. All in all, it wasn’t too bad a morning, the weather fair in comparison to what Miami City could have.

Too bad Reiji loathed the winter season.

The teen shivered as he huddled in his layers of clothing, burying his face within his scarf as much as possible without completely obscuring his vision. While Reiji had absolutely no problem withstanding copious amounts of heat—something he attributed to his father’s genes—he was ridiculously sensitive to the cold. It was why even in the summer he tended to wear long sleeves and his attributed scarf.

He huffed slightly, biting back a grumble as the moisture of his breath quickly chilled upon his skin. Why was he out here shivering in his winter boots again? He very well could just go home and relax with the heater on full blast. In fact, he should just get up and leave—

An insulated cup was thrust into Reiji’s field of vision, interrupting his increasingly agitated thoughts of hightailing it home. He blinked and his eyes trailed up the attached arm to meet gold glittering with amusement.

“Hot chocolate,” Zarc grinned, jiggling the steaming cup a little. “Something sweet to melt that bitter look off your face.”

Right. _That’s_ why.

Reiji took the cup from his boyfriend’s grasp with quiet words of gratitude, relishing the heat seeping into his gloved fingers. The older teen slumped next to him on the park bench. Reiji swayed slightly as Zarc’s shoulder pressed firmly against his and he turned to watch incredulously as the other man drank his frappuccino.

If Reiji withered in the cold, then Zarc absolutely thrived in it. Actually, Zarc seemed fine with all kinds of weather, wearing his usual outfit consisting of light clothing no matter what temperature it was. It really was rather unfair.

Aware of the younger teen’s glowering, Zarc offered a cheeky grin around his straw. Despite how stoic his boyfriend tended to look, he had found out relatively quick after meeting him that his emotions ran through his eyes clear as day. His thoughts were so easy to read once you got to know him. Licking his lips to remove any traces of his beverage, he set the cup down on the bench beside him and leaned in to close the distance between the two.

Reiji’s eyes widened, gaze flickering down to still-moist lips, and Zarc chuckled. How cute. One hand reached to steady the younger’s grip on his drink while its counterpart tugged at the trademark scarf around his neck.

The young CEO stared as the cloth was pulled away from his face, heart pounding away in anticipation. While kisses between them weren’t rare, per se, they weren’t exactly _common_ either. Zarc knew Reiji was still unused to contact from other people, so his ever patient lover usually kept to smaller gestures like hand-holding or leaning against his shoulder.

Reiji found his eyelids squeezing shut, unable to watch as Zarc got closer. His breath brushed against his face, still cold and sweet from his drink. Some rustling and hair brushed against his cheek before a chaste kiss was laid on his mouth. Reiji gingerly opened his eyes only to bite his lip to stifle a startled yelp.

Zarc had managed to pull the scarf away from him just enough that he could squirm his way inside. The cloth was now wrapped snuggly around the both of them, the picture of a cozy couple. The older teen grinned, pleased with his accomplishment, and wrapped his arms around the boy.

“Kids are always so warm,” he chortled gleefully, snuggling close. Reiji’s cheeks flushed as Zarc’s body heat began to seep into him. He knew the ruse for what it was. Rather than warming himself up, Zarc was clearly attempting to reduce Reiji’s shivers instead.

Reiji turned his head away with a huff and sipped at his now lukewarm beverage. However, he did absolutely nothing to discourage Zarc’s sudden need to cuddle with him.

Reiji hated the cold and winter was the worst of the four seasons, but this was one benefit for which he would gladly put up with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/162857426616/day-3-winter).


End file.
